


just pick up my keys

by kyu (dazaicat)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Married OtaYuri, cons: no plot, jean has a wife somewhere, pros: no one is underage, said wife doesnt appear but we assume she exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaicat/pseuds/kyu
Summary: otabek takes suspiciously long business trips (with suspiciously attractive assistants), jean is a dick (but when is he not?), and maybe some dick is all that yura needs.





	just pick up my keys

**Author's Note:**

> cheating!! gross cheating, and i forgot the plot at home together w their morals
> 
>  
> 
> [title from](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lauv/easylove.html)

Years back, Yura's watched this TV series on the finicky, fuzzy flatscreen on their living room wall. Some comedy about a restaurant; humor born entirely of comical misunderstandings and the odd joke about The Gays. Very Russian. At the time, he's rolled his eyes at the idiotic way the main character dithered between two women who clearly loved him and cared enough to very obviously and inconveniently be jealous of each other.

He couldn't tell you which one he should have picked, though, and that's the greatest irony of it all, isn't it? _Notice a speck in someone else's eye_ , his mama would have said, _but don't notice a tree trunk in your own._

Though at the precise moment, it's more of a tree trunk in his _asshole_ , and he's noticing it _a lot._

Jean presses a sweaty grin to the back of his neck, or possibly a kiss -- it's a little hard to tell when everything is equally slick and warm and smug. Yura grumbles, but doesn't pull away, not even when Jean wraps an unfairly muscular arm around his waist to tug him closer and deeper.

" _Hurry up,_ you bastard," he does manage to hiss into his pillow between thrusts. The sheets below him have long since devolved into a slick mess; he blames it on the obscenely high thread count Otabek insists on as much as he blames it on Jean's obnoxious tendency to take his time.

And _take his time_ he did. It's infuriating, _incredibly_ infuriating, that Jean _knows_ they're on a timer here and -- and seems to _not give a shit_. Yura strongly suspects that it's what gets the fucker off, taking his own sweet time fingering Yura open in Otabek's bed; if that thought made him feel any less helplessly aroused as it does, he'd have told Jean to fuck off ages ago.

As it is, he never quite gets to the "off" part of the "fuck off" equation.

"Sure, Princess," Jean pants somewhere in the vicinity of his ear. His tone _drips_ with smug as much as Yura is dripping onto the sheets below, and Yura _hates_ him so much he has to bury his face in the pillow to mute his furious growl. He thinks he hears Jean laugh at that, even out of breath as he is, and the sound sends white-hot streaks bleeding into the edge of his vision as he screws his eyes up _hard_ and _hates_ with all his might.

It's the same helpless, furious kind of hate that sets his common sense aflame like thinnest newspaper. The kind that makes him fist a hand in Jean's shirt when really he should be pushing him away, the kind that makes him slam Jean up against the wall by the light switch Otabek never got around to replacing instead of slamming the front door in his face.

Jean is absolutely _despicable,_ and some part of Yura loves the idea of cheating on Otabek with the worst and most obnoxious creature around.

He imagines Otabek's expression painted on the backs of his eyelids. Shock, possibly; dawning hurt, loss, maybe even _rage_ \-- wouldn't it be funny, if _Jean_ was the catalyst for Otabek finally showing some emotion? He'd feel guilty about it, but he's felt guilty months ago. Now, though, the image brings nothing but a sick sense of pleasure, like wetting the bed. It's a bad metaphor, but the bed is very _wet_. He should probably stop thinking so much about Otabek.

Jean pulls himself higher up Yura's back, a fluid movement that pushes Yura's hips up higher and makes him whine at the heavy weight of muscle and ego pressing him down.

"Thinking, princess?" Even this, a mockery. What an asshole. "What about?"

Jean knows what about. Mostly because neither of them expect the other to be truly present in the moment; Yura does it because he suspects Otabek fucks his assistant on those extended week-long "business trips" he keeps bringing her on, and Jean -- who the fuck knows? Otabek isn't the only overdressed elephant in the room, and Yura never signed up to be some kind of therapist to Jean's multitude of issues.

The thing they have works. Yura gets his petty revenge, Jean gets whatever the fuck his sick mind draws out of defiling _Otabek's thing_ , no feelings get hurt in the process. Yura doesn't even ask about Jean's wife, he's got the decency -- so where does Jean get off, taunting him about anything?

"Fuck off," he says, eloquently. Jean just laughs, and pulls him even closer.

That's another thing about Jean. He's unhesitatingly possessive; unashamed to take, and utterly unconcerned with the possible moral repercussions. It makes Yura seethe, to have someone so smug touch him with such _ownership_ \-- touch him like only Otabek is allowed to touch him. At some point he's been indignant over it, ready to defend Otabek's claim, but then again -- at some point, Jean wouldn't even agree to a _kiss_ before marriage. Time's worn away at them both.

Now, he's just perversely pleased at the idea of _letting_ Jean. Letting Jean show up every other weekend, letting Jean wind his fingers through too-long blond hair to tilt his chin up, letting Jean part his knees on the sheets he's once accompanied Otabek to pick out.

It's that thought that eventually pushes him over the edge. Jean is not far behind; at some magical point he stops fucking around, like there's nothing else to gain after Yura has already let go, and just _goes_ for it. He rolls off immediately, and Yura catches his breath far too fast to keep ignoring the mess he's lying on.

He pushes Jean off the bed with an eyeroll and liberal application of a heel to his back, and rolls with a sigh onto the thankfully dry and warm spot vacated. Jean catches himself, as he always does; whines only because it's in his nature to whine, which is easily ignored. All Yura wants to do is sleep.

"He coming back today?" Jean says, yawning mid-sentence and slurring his consonants. He always becomes like that after a good fuck, and a kinder partner might have let him stay and sleep; Yura, however, refuses to feel any more guilt over that as he does about the arrangement in the first place.

"Mmn," he says, and then tries to sharpen his tone into something more solid. "Evening flight. He'll be here any moment. So get out."

Jean snorts, but starts digging around for his pants. Even picks up his socks, which at least means that Yura won't have to face Otabek's pinched expression as he finds a pair that clearly doesn't belong to him in the morning. _Mine_ , Yura had said then, staring Otabek dead in the eye and daring him to disagree; but he doesn't like to lie, no matter what others may think, so he'd rather not have to do it again.

Jean dresses fast with months of practice behind him. Yura, in that time, manages to kick off the sheets onto the floor next to the bed. They don't need to talk, so they don't.

When he's done, Jean pauses a moment in the doorway. As if Yura has something to say to him. Yura fights back a snort. You'd think that after months of being ignored, fucker would get the hint and leave, but he always _waits_ for something.

Yura gives nothing, and Jean leaves.

Not even half an hour later, the lock in the front door clicks open. Yura pretends to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it's a real show! i watch it, kinda. yes, it's a real russian saying!! though i forgot the first part and approximated the translation. u get the gist, yes? and yes, yura gets caught!! thats smth for next chapter tho, provided i get off my ass and finish it
> 
> (love u)


End file.
